The Poor McDonalds Guy
by AtariBro1127
Summary: Our friends Zell, Squall, and Rinoa go to mcdonalds for a quick bite, and to discuss up coming events, and soon in chapter 2 Quistis has a birthday. Please R&R CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Default Chapter

*Authors Note * Well, Im back, with plenty more to come, I hope you enjoy my second fan fic, and if you do, ir even if you don't, please Read and Review, and tell me how im doing.  
  
*Here we meet the gang, of Angello, with her loving companion Rinoa, Zell, and Squall at McDonalds *  
  
McDonalds Guy: Hello, would you like to try our curly fries today?  
  
Squall: Please, I'll tell you what I want  
  
McDonalds gu: Sorry sir may I take your order?  
  
Squall: Yea. * talking to the guy at the counter* I Think ill take.. A 4 piece Mcnugget.and.  
  
McDonalds Guy: Im sorry it only comes in 6 and 12 peice  
  
Squall: Why don't you take 2 of them and stick them up your ASS, and give me 4 CHICKEN Mcnuggets.  
  
McDonalds guy: Yes sir, that'll be 4.75  
  
*Squall slaps his money on the counter, as Zell comes next *  
  
Zell: Ok, Now listen strait, I want 239847928347293874 hotdogs.  
  
McDonalds Guy: ..  
  
Zell: What?! How bout you stick 4 of those 239847928347293874 hot dogs up your ass then!  
  
McDonalds: *Getting a little frightened * Im sorry sir, the thing is we don't have hot dogs!  
  
Zell: Oh.. In that case give me one happy meal with a hotdog  
  
McDonalds Guy: *Thinking what a dumbass * what ever, that will be 3 bucks.  
  
Rinoa: Make sure you give him one of those infant toys, or he'll choke  
  
McDonalds Guy: *Looks at Zell who happens to be blushing * Allright..  
  
Rinoa: Now with me, I thing ill have, 2 burgers, 2 diet cokes, and the finest fetus you can support. McDonalds Guy: *Now thinking he is going insane * Its on the house. *tears of confusment burst from his eye *  
  
Rina: *Walks off proudly with Angello by her side *  
  
Squall: Lets sit here.  
  
*The gang sits at a booth and start eating *  
  
Squall:mhmmm this is good.  
  
Rinoa: Yea I kno. *Looks over at Zell who has Angello on his plate salting him up * What the hell are you doing Zell!  
  
Zell: *Takes a mouthful of Angello as he yelps * What?  
  
Rinoa: Angello get over here! *Pulls Angello off Zells plate *  
  
Squall: Allright now to buissness, what are we gonna do for Quistis birthday party, Zell?  
  
Zell: *dancing oddly, looking at the play pen *  
  
Squall: Allright What the hell, go on Zell.  
  
Zell: YES! *Runs off *  
  
To Be Continued?  
  
Authors Note: Allright how was it. Please tell me what you think and Ill right more. Thanks for your time! 


	2. Quistises birthday

Authors note* So here we go yet again with another chapter to the story, please R&R this chapter as well, because.. Because.. Just because. Thanks! (  
  
*So here we meet our dynamic group of Squall, Angelo and her companion Rinoa, and Zell yet again, but this time at Quistis house, hoping to surprise her for her birthday *  
  
Squall: *hiding behind a couch * When did you say Quistis was going to be home Zell?  
  
Zell: *hiding in the refridgerator * mhhhhhffff *obviously with his mouth full * 7!  
  
Rinoa: Zell! Keep your slimey ass out of Quistises food!  
  
Zell: Go to hell! *Goes back to eating *  
  
Rinoa: Get him Angelo! *sends Angelo to Zell *  
  
*Zell opens the refridgerator and and looks at Angelo, and points to his fork with a wide evil grin *  
  
Angelo:?!?!?!?! *Runs away with her tail between her legs *  
  
*30 minutes pass *  
  
Squall: Damnit! Its 7:30 Zell, are you sure she is coming home?  
  
Zell: *muffled voice out of the refriderator * Yea!  
  
*3 more hours pass with no sighn of Quistis *  
  
Squall: Zell, you failed us once again.  
  
*Zell is lying on the ground with empty wrappers and bits of food all around him *  
  
Zell: *groans miserably * ooooohhhhh..  
  
Rinoa: Well, we might as well get drunk  
  
Squall: YEA!  
  
*The whole gang takes out all the alcohal they brought for Quistis, and start drinking, and in 30 minutes are passed out *  
  
Quistis: *opens the door crying * No one ever remembers my birthday.sniff.. WHAT THE HELL!  
  
*Quistis views the room around her and sees Squall passed out on the couch, Rinoa passed out next to him, Zell totally naked covered in puke, and a slight whimpering coming from the refridgerator *  
  
Quistis: What the hell is going on! *Opens the refridgerator to see Angelo frozen *  
  
*Meanwhile, Squall, Rinoa, and Zell awake and come in to the kitchen where Quistis and the frozen mutt are *  
  
Rinoa: I am soooooo sorry, we were waiting to throw you a surprise party, and Zell got the time wrong, and we were bored and started drinking *  
  
Quistis: Then how do you explain the dog in my refridgerator!  
  
*Everyone looks at Zell *  
  
Zell: *coughs up fur, obviously from another small portion of Angelo * Yea Squall, why did you put that bitch in the refridgerator  
  
*Everyone suddenly becomes very angry with Squall *  
  
Squall: What the hell! I didn't touch the damn dog! You just saw Zell spit out fur and you honestly think it was me!?  
  
Rinoa: God Squall your so immature  
  
*Now Angelo is completely thawed, and goes up to Squall and bites him in his leg *  
  
Squall: God I hate you guys..  
  
The End?  
  
*Authors Note * Did you like it? Well, please R&R this chapter as well, and thanks for reading. ( 


	3. The Animal Rights Police Officer

*authors note * So again and angain this is yet another chapter of my story, please read and review and tell me how I am doing, even if you think its garbage, or a miracle from god. Thanks! : )  
  
*Here we meet our gang of Squall, Zell, Rinoa, and newly added Quistis all in that car the following night, driving to go to their annual haunted house *  
  
*In the car, the stereo is blasting with Billy Joels Uptown Girl *  
  
Squall: *Singing * Up town girl, You've been livin in an uptown world, *obviously forgot the rest of the song * You've. uh. been kissin up on all sorts of.. Uh girls..  
  
Quistis: *Sitting in the back with Zell * Squall, can you just shut the hell up for like 5 minutes while I try to find where we are!  
  
Squall: *Very upset that Quistis did not value his talent * Fine!  
  
*All of a sudden a police officer turns on his siren and follows Squall and the gang *  
  
Squall: God Damn It!  
  
*Pull over car *  
  
Officer: Can you come with me sir? *Allmost in tears *  
  
Squall: *Just remembers that he tied Angelo to the bumper before they left * Yea, sure  
  
*The officer leads him to the back of the car where the lifeless Angelo lays *  
  
Squall: Im really sorry officer, I totally forgot that I tied her to the car before we left, hold on I might have a phoenix down some where *digs through pockets and casts fire onto the dead dog * Sorry wrong pocket.  
  
Officer: *Grabs Squall and throws him on the side of the car * PEOPLE LIKE YOU MAKE THIS WORLD THE WAY IT IS!  
  
Squall: Im sorry sir it was a pure accident! *starts crying * Im so SORRY!!!!!  
  
*Squall falls to the ground and sobbs *  
  
Squall: Im so sorry!  
  
*Rinoa calls out from the car * Squall hurry up!  
  
Squall: Please sir you gotta believe me, it is my girlfriends dog and id never do anything to hurt it!  
  
Officer: Allright, you seem sincier, Ill let you go this time  
  
Squall: Thank you so much! *Takes Angelo and stuffs her into the trunk *  
  
Officer: You have a good day. *walks away, to reveal Squalls wallet in his hand * Ha ha, sucker.  
  
*Squall returns to the car dead silent *  
  
Rinoa: What happened?  
  
Squall: Oh, musta hit. a cone or something..  
  
Rinoa: Wheres Angelo? And why do you have blood all over you hands?  
  
Squall: *crys again *  
  
The End? What should happen, im kind of lost, but any suggestions would help, and thanks for reading! 


End file.
